1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an improved fuel injection system including a plurality of injectors for injecting fuel into the cylinders of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a fuel injection system of illustrated in FIG. 1 of German Patent Disclosure DE 199 39 419 A1, the injection pressure is also used as the control pressure for a control chamber. For a preinjection and a postinjection, a local pressure reservoir is necessary.